Fue en un café
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Fue en un café donde la abandonó, fue en un café donde la dejó llorando. Y era en ese mismo café donde años después la estaba esperando.


**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Contiene OoC.

Historia basada en la canción de los años 60´s "Fue en un café" del grupo Los Apson.

* * *

**FUE EN UN CAFÉ **

Un hombre de cabello negro y un largo abrigo, negro también, avanzaba por el centro del bello pueblo de Karakura, era una noche fría y las luces de los comercios iluminaban las calles.

Él caminaba lentamente, quería disfrutar el paisaje, quería observar los cambios que en estos tres años de ausencia se habían dado y también disfrutar de las cosas que seguían iguales.

Las personas transitaban por las aceras con bolsas de compras, hubo un par de amigos que lo reconocieron y se detuvieron a saludarlo, después él siguió con su camino.

Apenas unas horas antes había regresado de Inglaterra, pero el cansancio no le impediría ir a su encuentro. Al encuentro prometido desde el día que se fue.

Se detuvo ante la panadería, a través del cristal observó al dueño atendiendo a un cliente, su cabello se había encanecido, pero conservaba esa sonrisa amable. Vio los panes expuestos en las grandes canastas de mimbre, moños, roles glaseados y de canela, panques de chocolate, de nuez y tantos otros, pero detuvo su vista en la canasta adornada con papel azul y que contenía los Garibaldis, pequeños panques de vainilla bañados con salsa de chabacano y adornados con grageas blancas.

A él no le gustaba lo dulce, pero a ella sí, todavía podía recordar el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa cuando los probaba.

Decidió entrar a la panadería.

—¡Byakuya muchacho! —exclamó el señor Ukitake al verlo. —¡Que alegría que hayas vuelto!

Y después de intercambiar unas breves palabras con él, el joven de cabello negro salió de la panadería con cinco Garibaldis dentro de una bolsa de celofán trasparente y con un listón azul.

Después siguió caminando, observando los aparadores de las tiendas, aunque sin detenerse.

Llegó a un acogedor café llamado Gotei Trece, se detuvo en la puerta al contemplar los cambios. El local ya era de dos plantas, su fachada ya era de arcos y había modernizado sus muebles, pero seguía conservando ese toque romántico.

Entró y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban junto a una ventana y su vista daba a un pequeño parque.

Una mesera se acercó para pedirle su orden.

—Un café expresso, por favor. —pidió Byakuya.

Después de que le sirvieran su pedido, alzó un poco la taza y dejó que el aroma a café lo trasportara a sus recuerdos; para ser más exactos a su niñez, cuando la conoció.

**|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|**

_Ese día su padre y madre lo llevaban a una reunión de trabajo, pues su padre se había quedado de ver con un posible socio para su empresa._

_Él no quería ir pues era domingo y prefería ir a ver el futbol o al parque, apenas tenía ocho años y para nada le interesaban esas aburridas reuniones._

_Su papá casi lo llevó a rastras hasta aquel café, el Gotei Trece, pero le hizo prometer antes de entrar que se portaría bien._

_Cuando entraron al café el intensó aroma a café recién molido inundó sus fosas nasales mientras caminaba a la mesa, donde ya los esperaban tres personas, un hombre de cabello corto morado, una señora de cabello largo negro, piel morena y ojos dorados y una niña de piel morena, cabello morado y ojos dorados._

_Llevaba un vestido azul, largo y de vuelo, unas calcetas con una pequeña flor que hacía juego con el vestido y unos zapatos blancos. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas a los lados, y adornándolas dos moños azul y blanco._

—_Hola, soy Yoruichi. —dijo ella seria. —mucho gusto. —enseguida se dio cuenta de que era refinada._

_La detalló mejor y vio que se parecía mucho a esas muñecas que su mamá tenía en la vitrina. Seguramente también era una niña chocosa como sus primas._

_Después su padre quizá lo confundió con niñera porque lo obligó a enseñarle los alrededores a Yoruichi mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo en los negocios._

_Ella caminaba a su lado por la acera sin hablar, hasta que llegó a la panadería y se detuvo para mirar por el aparador._

—_¡Esos se ven ricos! —exclamó señalando a los Garibaldis. Enseguida entró a la panadería y compró cinco panes._

—_¿Por qué cinco? —preguntó Byakuya extrañado, pues por lo regular las mujeres sólo comían uno o dos._

—_Porque cinco es un número que me gusta, además es la cantidad exacta para no quedarme con hambre. —dijo mientras agachaba la vista para abrir la bolsa._

_Byakuya no daba crédito a que esa niña se fuera a comer los cinco panes._

_Pero antes de que Yoruichi pudiera siquiera probar un pan, un chico en patineta chocó contra ella, tirándola al piso y por consiguiente los panes salieron de su bolsa y rodaron por la acera._

_Byakuya pensó que la niña se pondría a llorar, así que se preparó mentalmente para escuchar sus sollozos en todo el camino de regreso, caminó hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo Yoruichi lo sorprendió, pues se levantó enseguida y contrario a lo que él creía, en lugar de llorar agarró al niño a golpes por haberle tirado los panes._

_Después de que él niño saliera huyendo despavorido por la agresión de la niña, ella se quedó observando los panes tirados, no lloró pero estaba triste, esos panes se le habían antojado mucho._

_Y Byakuya al ver su mirada triste y decepcionada, también se sintió mal, así que entró en la panadería y le compró los cinco Garibaldis que ella quería, con el dinero de su domingo._

—_Toma. —le dijo extendiéndole el regalo. _

_Ella los aceptó un poco sorprendida._

—_Gracias. —le dijo con una gran y radiante sonrisa y compartiendo un pan con él._

_Y fue en ese momento que Byakuya Kuchiki, el niño que pregonaba que las niñas eran unos seres molestos y odiosos, por primera vez se sonrojo._

_Después de ese día ellos se volvieron amigos y él descubrió que ella no era una muñequita de vitrina, ella tenía un carácter fuerte, alegre e impulsivo._

_Y con el tiempo los dos se enamoraron._

**|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|**

Byakuya bebió el último sorbo de su café, la puerta del café se abrió y una figura con un suéter con capucha entró.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero cuando la chica se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su rostro y su cabello rubio, se tranquilizó.

Byakuya volteó a ver su reloj de oro, eran las ocho y cuarto, y su cita era a las nueve.

Eso en caso de que todavía quisiera verlo.

Miró el lugar, que ya estaba empezando a llenarse pues en esa época del año se apetecía un buen café caliente, y ese lugar era el más indicado.

Volteó hacia la barra donde estaba la caja registradora y con gusto se dio cuenta de que seguía el viejo Kyoraku atendiendo él lugar. Reprimió sus deseos de ir a preguntarle por ella.

Esperaría hasta las nueve, si ella no iba entonces sabría que él ya no tenía esperanzas.

Regresó su vista a la mesa, y recordó aquel día, tres años atrás, y en el mismo café.

**|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|**

_Byakuya entró despacio al café, ella lo esperaba en una mesa, cuando lo vio lo saludó y le sonrió._

_Él no pudo ni saludarla, la pena y la tristeza lo agobiaban._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella cuando se acercó a la mesa, enseguida notó su semblante preocupado._

—_Tengo que irme al extranjero. —le dijo él mirando hacia la mesa. —voy a estudiar allá para luego hacerme cargo de la empresa._

_Byakuya alzó la mirada al no escuchar palabra de parte de ella, deseó no haberlo hecho. Yoruichi lo miraba fijamente mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas._

_No eran necesarias las palabras para saber que ella estaba desecha._

—_Byakuya ¿estás seguro de esto? —preguntó ella._

—_Sí, tengo que ir, es mi deber como hijo. —le dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya. —Ven conmigo._

—_No puedo. —dijo ella soltándolo. — mi padre está muy enfermo y al ya no estar mi mamá mi deber es cuidarlo. —todavía las lágrimas no cesaban, y el dolor de su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande._

_Byakuya se paró del asiento y se acercó a ella, quien también se puso de pie. Sólo unos minutos estuvieron frente a frente._

_Los ojos grises mostraban tristeza, aflicción y duda, los dorados, pena, angustia, una súplica silenciosa y un secreto que él no pudo descifrar._

_Yoruichi se aferró a él en un abrazo demandante, Byakuya la rodeó con sus brazos, en ese momento no le importaban las personas, ni el qué dirán, él sólo quería sentir a Yoruichi junto a él, quería grabarse en la memoria su calidez y su aroma._

_Se separaron sólo para besarse, fue un beso cargado de muchos sentimientos, amor, nostalgia, tristeza. Sabían que era el beso de adiós._

—_Quédate. —le suplicó ella mientras lo besaba. Se atrevió a pedírselo, porque lo quería con ella, porque lo necesitaba. _

—_No puedo. —dijo él separándose._

—_Te esperaré entonces. —Yoruichi quiso prometerle._

—_No, no puedo atarte a una promesa. —habló Byakuya. —quiero que seas feliz y no me esperes, sin embargo si dentro de tres años todavía en tu vida hay un espacio para mí, te estaré esperando en este lugar y a esta hora. —le comentó. _

_Después de eso Byakuya se giró y caminó a la salida, iba con el corazón destrozado por el dolor de la separación, pero no podía hacer nada más, él era el único hijo de la familia Kuchiki y no podía fallarles a sus padres._

_Yoruichi siguió a Byakuya con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas, le dolía tanto separarse de él. Al verlo salir del café corrió tras él, no podía dejarlo ir, no sin que supiera la verdad. _

—_¡Byakuya, Byakuya! —le gritó, pero él no se detuvo. —No te vayas. —volvió a gritarle desde la puerta del café._

_Byakuya la escuchaba gritar y le dolía, pero no podía detenerse, no debía. Paró un taxi y se subió a él, por la ventanilla pudo ver a Yoruichi parada frente al café, llorando._

_Y se sintió el hombre más despreciable del mundo por abandonarla, por dejarla llorando en un café._

**|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|**

La voz de la mesera preguntándole si deseaba algo más lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Él no pidió nada, prefería esperar, ya eran casi las nueve.

Se seguía lamentando por haberla dejado, no había día de su vida que no se arrepintiera, sin embargo nunca tuvo el coraje de llamarla.

La voz de un hombre llamó su atención, era un hombre rubio y de ojos azules sentado a tres mesas de él, reía casi escandalosamente con Kyoraku.

Después le dio una mirada a los panes que aguardaban sobre la mesa. En verdad deseaba tanto que ella le diera una nueva oportunidad.

Vio su reloj, eran las nueve. En eso escuchó las campanillas que indicaban que la puerta se abría, miró hacia ella y vio entrar a Yoruichi.

Casi inconscientemente sonrió, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de bella. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta que ella llevaba un niño de cabello morado entre sus brazos, no podía calcularle la edad pero no podía pasar de los tres años, también llevaba un carrito rojo con una bebé de meses, de cabello rubio y piel clara, no podía verle los ojos porque iba dormida.

Yoruichi, sin verlo, caminó hasta llegar a la mesa del rubio, quien se puso de pie y la abrazó efusivamente.

—Rehízo su vida. —murmuró Byakuya viendo la escena.

Siempre pensó que el saber que ella era feliz iba a ser suficiente para él, que también lo haría feliz. Pero se había equivocado; el verla reírle al hombre rubio y mientras él levantaba a la niña en brazos y la besaba, no lo hacía feliz, no estaba alegre por ella.

Su corazón estaba destrozado, se sentía tan triste y dolido que ya no deseaba seguir ahí. Pero no podía reprocharle nada, él la había dejado libre.

Dejó los Garibaldis sobre la mesa junto con el dinero del café y caminó a la salida.

Afuera ya se sentía más frío, así que se cerró más el abrigo y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Byakuya! —la inconfundible voz de Yoruichi lo llamó por la espalda. Esta vez sí se detuvo y giró para verla.

Llevaba un abrigo largo café, unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color del abrigo, y llevaba cargando al niño que también iba bien abrigado. En la otra mano llevaba la bolsa con Garibaldis.

—¿Otra vez piensas abandonarme aquí? —preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Él no sabía que decir, de nuevo sus misteriosos ojos dorados lo habían cautivado.

—No te estaba abandonando. —respondió él cuando por fin pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos. —simplemente vi que ya no hay lugar para mí en tu vida, así que me voy. —dijo viendo al niño que curiosamente tenía los ojos grises. —Que seas feliz. —le deseó aunque significara su sufrimiento.

Yoruichi comenzó a reír.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que ya no tienes lugar en mi vida? —le preguntó.

—Te vi con el hombre rubio. —dijo serio.

—Sí, él es el esposo de mi prima Soi, quien me pidió que le trajera la niña a su papá. —respondió Yoruichi.

—¿Entonces no tienes nada que ver con él?

Ella negó

—Por ilógico que suene te he estado esperando estos tres años. —respondió ella con una sonrisa. —Nunca he dejado de amarte.

Byakuya también sonrió por primera vez en esos años.

Y sin pensar en nada más acabó con la distancia entre ellos y la besó.

—Mamá. —la dulce voz del niño los regresó a la realidad.

—¿Es tu hijo? —preguntó Byakuya. Ella asintió.

Le dolió saber que ella se había entregado a alguien más, pero no podía culparla. Además le bastaba con saber que ella lo seguía amando.

—También lo querré. —dijo él tomando la manita del niño, que lo miraba fijamente. Su amor por ella era tan grande que estaría dichoso de ser el padre de la criatura.

—Qué bueno, porque es tu hijo. —le informó ella con una sonrisa. —cuando te fuiste estaba embarazada, por eso intenté detenerte, pero no me escuchaste.

A Byakuya se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se había perdido los primeros años de la vida de su hijo, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras.

Pero también estaba feliz, pues tenía una familia a la que amaba, porque había recuperado a la mujer que amaba.

Byakuya cargó a su hijo en brazos y besó a Yoruichi nuevamente.

Después se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, dejando atrás la tristeza de la separación, al igual que dejaban atrás a aquel café donde alguna vez la abandonó y donde hoy empezaban una nueva historia de amor.

* * *

**Saludos….**


End file.
